


Survival

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has someone in his corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-One prompt(s) used: You know where you went wrong  
> Wicked, azure, single malt whisky  
> Pairing: Minerva/Severus  
> Kinks: Wand play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Survival

~

When Minerva arrives at his office for their meeting, Severus is prepared to be the cold headmaster, the Death Eater finally in his element. He knows the role he has to play, and he’s prepared himself for it all summer. 

So when she sashays in, resplendent in azure robes, plants herself in the chair across from him, and smiles, Severus is disarmed. “Professor McGonagall.” He clears his throat. “We need to establish some rules for this coming year.”

“Of course.” She waits, expression serene. 

Despite himself, Severus is unnerved. He steels himself. “Our previous relationship, however…pleasant, cannot resume. I’m sure you understand under the circumstances.” He can’t continue with her, can’t continue to be intimate with her and hide what he has to do. No one is that good an Occlumens. He inhales. “It was, however, a lovely interlude.” 

She leans forward and Severus blinks as she says, “I’ll tell you what I understand, Severus. I understand you’re trying to cut yourself off from all your friends, and I’m prepared to play that role in public, but if you think I’m going to allow you to secrete yourself in here and brood alone, you’re mistaken.” 

“It’s not your choice to make,” Severus snaps, trying to be as hurtful as possible. “I don’t want you.” 

She glares at him. “If I believed you, I’d let you be, but I don’t.” 

“I am a Death Eater. Don’t force me to show you what that means.” 

“I know what it means.” She smiles faintly. “It means you made a mistake when you were younger and you’re now paying for it.” Her expression softens. “I know where you went wrong, and I know all you’ve done to try to fix it.” 

“Fix what? Your words imply that I’ve made some sort of error in choosing as I have.” Severus smiles coldly. “Watch your words, Minerva. You do realise I’m in the Dark Lord’s inner circle, do you not?” 

“I should hope so,” she says, tone brisk. “Otherwise all you’ve done so far is for naught.”

Severus narrows his eyes. What does she know? “What do you mean?” 

She smiles. “Albus left me a letter, Severus. I destroyed it after reading it lest it fall into enemy hands, but for your information, I’m aware of your true loyalties, and I’m here to help.” Reaching across the desk, she clasps his hand. “Anything you need, you may come to me.”

“Anything?” He raises an eyebrow, then lets himself leer at her in the filthiest way possible. 

Her expression doesn’t change a hair. “Always,” she replies.

They stare at each other, a battle of wills that Severus loses. He slumps in his chair. “It won’t be safe, Minerva.” 

She snorts and, standing, goes behind his desk and massages his shoulders. “Life isn’t safe,” she whispers. 

He sighs, leans back into her touch. “Albus gave me a mission.” 

“I’m sure he did.” Minerva leans forward, her lips brushing his earlobe. “He gave me one, too. I’m doing it right now.” 

Severus closes his eyes. “Meddling fool.” 

“He knew you would do this, and that you’d need someone in your corner.” After one last squeeze of his shoulders, she leans against his desk, tipping his face up with her hand. “So, whatever you need, I’m prepared to do it.” 

Deliberately holding her gaze, he forms an image in his mind. Her, spread naked on his sheets, legs wide, his wand sliding into her as he teases her. As good a Legilimens as she is, she sees it immediately. Her breath escapes in a rush. “Tonight,” she whispers. Her smile is wicked. “I look forward to it.” 

“And our excuse?” Severus asks. 

“To discuss the new curriculum?” she suggests. 

He inclined his head. “It won’t be much of a discussion. The Dark Lord has stated what he wants.” 

She leans in. “We can still discuss it,” she purrs before brushing her lips against his. Standing, she moves towards the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Headmaster, I should go and prepare for our meeting. And stock up on the single malt whisky. Something tells me I’ll need it this year.” 

Once she’s gone, Severus leans back in his chair and exhales. Suddenly the year doesn’t seem quite as bleak as he anticipated. 

~


End file.
